Salju
by The Heartbreak Girl
Summary: Aku akan selalu mencintaimu, walaupun itu didalam mimpiku. Bad at Summary.


_Cinta  
Adalah hembusan nafasku dan nafasmu  
Yang menjadikan legit udara untuk kubelai  
Namun, sayatlah aku bersama rancu kisah ini_

**Solar Eclipse To Be Memorized**

**Shingeki No Kyojin (c) Hajime Isayama**

**Rated T**

**Alternate Universe**

**Warning: Typos dan Ooc atau mungkin cerita yang tidak sesuai dengan minat anda**

Dikabarkan salju mulai turun hari ini. Itulah siaran yang Erwin lihat sebelum meninggalkan apartemennya. Untungnya dia masih di tempat jadi dapat segera mengambil mantel dan syal agar tidak kedinginan. Benar saja, ketika menginjakkan kaki di tanah, sudah ada salju yang bertebaran seperti tanah berserakan. Butiran-butiran berwarna putih halus itu perlahan-lahan jatuh ke bumi menandakan musim dingin telah tiba. Butiran-butiran itu hinggap di tangannya yang tak terbalutkan oleh sarung tangan, membuat sensasi dingin di kulit tangan. Sejak kecil, ia sangat suka bermain salju. Terlebih bersama teman-teman membuat boneka salju atu melempar bola salju. Ia heran mengapa ia sangat menyukai musim dingin padahal suhu yang mencapai nol derajat. Erwin menghirup udara dingin dalam dalam lalu menghembuskannya sehingga keluar uap dingin dari hidungnya. Ia berpikir, selama ini salju selalu datang tiba-tiba. Bahkan, peramal cuaca yang paling terkenal bisa melesat kapan salju datang. Datang tiba-tiba dan mencairnya juga tiba-tiba.

Sama seperti dirimu.

Itulah yang Erwin pikirkan tentang gadis itu. Saat ini ia beranjak dari kursi nyamannya untuk bertemu gadis itu. Ia mengepalkan tangannya erat-erat sambil terus berjalan menuju suatu tempat ia akan bertemu. Dalam hatinya, ia berharap ada suatu harapan walapun itu kecil yang dapat menopang hubungan mereka.

Sesampai di sebuah taman yang sangat cantik, ia melihat seorang wanita berdiri sendirian di bawah pohon gemerlap. Ya, taman ini bahkan dibilang sangat cantik dengan salju yang sudah bertebaran di kursi taman bahkan di pohon-pohon yang dihiasi lampu kelap-kelip itu sudah terdapat salju hinggap sehingga membuat taman semakin cantik dengan alamiah.

Memang, sungguh cepat sekali turun salju.

Erwin segera menghampiri wanita itu. Di batinnya, ia berpikir wanita itu memang benar-benar sangat cantik apa adanya. Baru saja ia ingin menepuk pundaknya, wanita itu sudah menoleh duluan menampakkan bola mata coklatnya dengan wajah yang pucat.

"Aku baru saja tiba"

"Maaf terlambat..."

"Tak perlu minta maaf" ujarnya dingin sambil memandang ke arah lain.

Dingin. Sedingin salju yang berada di telapak tanganmu.

"Adakah yang ingin kau bicarakan padaku, Ruka?"

Ruka menghela nafas sejenak lalu menatap Erwin "besok, aku kembali ke Jepang"

"Lalu, apakah kau akan kembali ke...London?"

"Tidak" jawabnya singkat.

Ungkapan barusan membuat Erwin terdiam untuk beberapa saat. Untuk pertama kalinya dia bisa luluh karena seorang gadis. Entah sihir apa yang Ruka buat sehingga Erwin sendiri menjadi mabuk akan dirinya. Seolah-olah saat ini ia sedang meneguk segelas sampanye. Membuat Erwin ingin meminumnya lagi dan lagi sehingga ia tenggelam dalam kesenangannya tersendiri. Separuh otak rasionalnya tidak bekerja dengan baik membuatnya sedikit frustasi. Ia menatap dalam ke arah Ruka yang juga sedang terdiam. Ia memerhatikan setiap inci dari wajahnya . Walaupun ia pribadi yang angkuh, ia masih mempunyai sisi baik. Erwin mendekatkan jarak diantara mereka berdua. Ia menyapu butiran salju yang jatuh di rambut coklatnya. Ia dapat mencium aroma mawar segar dari rambutnya itu.

Ruka menghela nafas sejenak lalu memandang Erwin "Erwin. Kau adalah pria yang baik. Aku percaya itu. Dan aku bukan untukmu. Dunia kita berdua memang benar-benar berbeda. Aku tak mau banyak terjadi resiko yang menimpa dirimu sekarang dan nanti. Maka dari itu, tinggalkanlah aku, Erwin" Ruka mulai angkat bicara memecahkan keheningan diantara mereka berdua. Akhirnya, Ruka berhasil memecahkan dinding yang selama ini melindunginya. Cinta yang tak direstui oleh waktu maupun dunia adalah ungkapan klise.

Sungguh, Erwin diambang kegelisahan.

Bagaimana mungkin ia bisa melupakan seorang gadis yang senantiasa menemani di hari harinya. Dikala senang maupun rancunya hidup ini. Tangan tangan halus itu yang selalu menyapanya setiap kali mereka bertemu. Iris biru dan iris coklat saling bertemu. Di baliknya, tersimpan beberapa perasaan yang tak sempat diungkapkan oleh kata kata. Kini, ia bukan lagi matahari yang selalu menghangatkan dunia, bukan lebah yang menginginkan bunga untuk dihisap sarinya, bukan pula Romeo yang berlari untuk Juliet.

Intinya, dia bukan siapa siap lagi untuk Ruka.

"Kau tahu. Keputusan terberat dalam hidupku adalah membiarkan dirimu pergi" ujar Erwin

"Aku tahu. Begitu juga diriku. Tapi aku harus. Demi diriku dan keluargaku, Erwin"

Ya, memang benar mereka berdua adalah jiwa yang berbeda. Erwin sendiri tidak tahu mengapa ia bisa jatuh cinta dengan seorang vampire seperti dirinya. Makhluk yang meminum darah manusia itu tidak bisa terus-terusan berdekatan apalagi sampai berpacaran dengan seorang manusia. Itu adalah hubungan yang sangat terlarang. Erwin mengetahuinya, tetapi ia masih tetap ingin bertahan bersama Ruka.

"Maaf. Waktuku sudah habis. Selamat tinggal, Erwin"

Ruka berbalik badan dan mulai berjalan meninggalkan tempat itu. Tetapi, Erwin 'mencegatnya' terlebih dahulu. Ia menyentuh pinggannya yang ramping lalu melingkarkan kedua tangannya di leher Ruka dan mengecup ubun-ubunya sejenak. Merasakan kehangatan darinya untuk terakhir kali.

Salju yang turun mengenai telapak tangannya tidak membuat telapak tangannya dingin. Terlintas di benaknya bahwa dia bagaikan salju. Dia memang dingin, tetapi dinginnya itu membuat Erwin rindu akan kehadirannya lagi dan lagi.

"Sebelum kau pergi jauh, ada sesuatu yang ingin aku sampaikan"

Ruka tidak membalas. Ia masih kaku seperti es yang baru saja membeku. Matanya yang sendu ia beranikan melirik ke arah Erwin dibelakangnya.

"Aku tak tahu harus bagaimana..."

"Aku tak memintamu untuk membalasnya. Aku ingin kau mendengarkannya untuk terakhir kali..."

Erwin mengambil nafas perlahan lahan lalu menghembuskannya perlahan-lahan juga  
"Aku mencintaimu. Ini bukan ilusi. Aku bukanlah pangeran yang menunggang kuda putih sedangkan kau juga bukan seorang putri yang mempunyai apa yang kau mau. Tapi, cintaku padamu adalah kejujuran. Bukan dari sebuah karangan.."

"Aku tak pernah menyesal tentang keputusan yang telah aku lakukan..."

Mungkin, jika Erwin adalah seorang sastrawan, ia akan mengatakannya lebih dari itu. Seulas senyuman terukir di bibir tipisnya. Ruka menyentuh tangan Erwin. Saat ini, hanya terdengar hembusan angin musim dingin saja tanpa hingar bingar suara kepadatan kota.

"Terimakasih banyak, Erwin" ujar Ruka lalu ia melepaskan rangkulan Erwin tanpa menengok kebelakang sedikitpun. Erwin menatap punggung Ruka yang perlahan-lahan semakin menjauh dari taman ini sampai akhirnya ia tak menemukan sosoknya lagi.

Kisah mereka berdua bukan seperti Orihime dan Hikoboshi di galaksi bima sakti yang hanya bertemu di tanggal 7 Juli. Kisah mereka juga bukan seperti Romeo dan Juliet yang sama-sama berkorban demi cinta. Walaupun Ruka tidak pernah menengok kebelakang lagi, ia percaya ia bisa kembali bertemu dengannya lagi. Hanya satu alasan yang mudah mengapa begitu adalah, selama Ruka bahagia, dia pun juga bahagia.

Malam itu, tepatnya di musim dingin, untuk pertama kalinya Erwin merasakan kehilangan yang begitu berharga bagi dirinya. Hatinya diluluh lantakan sehingga pecah berkeping-keping. Meninggalkan kepingan-kepingan memori yang tercecer di jalanan mereka berdua. Kini, hanya angin musim dingin yang merajam dirinya dalam sepi.

-end-

* * *

**Ini hanya tulisan yang sudah lama saya tulis dan akhirnya saya post. Tolong jangan timpuk saya karena ke ooc-an mereka :')**  
**For Ruka-san, persembahkan ini dariku. Semoga anda senang :""**  
**Btw, ini ff 30 persennya dari real life diriku yang terlalut dalam frustasi dan emosi(?)hiksu makanya saya tumpahkan aja disini dengan berbagai inovasi.**

**Saya terima kritik saran dari kalian semua:)**

**Danke.**


End file.
